his beloved wolfram
by sakurayuuki01
Summary: well the story goes is when wolfram live on earth and got yuuri's permission to enrolled in his school and what kind of a fiance he is to decline his beloved wolf so lets see how yuuri will handle wolf soon many admirers or rather how will wolfram handle a pissed of yuuri.
1. Chapter 1 having a great time

Hi! every im sakurayuuki01 its my first time here i really like to try writing this a long long time ago but due reasons im not allowed too and if there are corrections or suggestion im willingly eagerly want to learn more from all of you. The truth is that i've been reading all the anime stories here especially all those anime's that were my favorites all of them and were my favorites :-D hope you like my first fan fiction

CHAPTER 1

Yuuri finds himself looking through the entire kingdom with a smile on his lips reminiscing his past. He could not believe his actually ruling this peaceful kingdom wherein both demon and humans were doing along well helping and supporting each other. During the first day of his stay here in shin makoku he finds it really sad that humans and demons were fighting and killing each other he doesn't want that that's why he decided to be the maoh and rule the kingdom with a heart of a passionate man being the role model then his people will follow along with the humans and now they were doing it right.

Wolfram were all pissed the entire time no one dares to be in his way so the other soldiers step back and to do their usual routine for the day. Wolfram has been looking for yuuri his fiancé the entire time then at the balcony he saw him looking trough their kingdom with a soft smile splattered in his lips. He watch him the entire time and cant help not to ignore yuuri's handsomeness that he went beef red then he decided to call him.

"Hey wimp! I've been looking for you the entire time and here you are lazing your butt around"

"Don't call me a wimp, I'm not a wimp wolfram and I'm not lazing around" he said with a pout to wolfram showing that he meant it and added with a soft voice "its just that I remembered the very first day I went here"

Wolfram look at yuuri with a stunt look then it went soft he knows it very well how yuuri struggle to rule this kingdom peacefully with no intentions of war at all. He love this side of yuuri but sometimes he hates it because he knew too well that due to yuuri's all too kind heart there is always someone who's gonna tear it apart its he wont let that happen. He will protect yuuri even it will cost his life that's how he love yuuri more that his life itself.

Conrad just returning to his patrol on the outskirt of the kingdom went to gwendal for his report apparently its all too peaceful now its been alright this past few days with no reports of any small incidents.

His been looking for yuuri now returning to his beloved king's side to dutifully fill his duties of him being his protector walking around asking the castles servants for their kings whereabouts then he found yuuri with wolfram he thought at first they were quarreling but then he saw wolfram's mixed emotions from being stunt to having a soft smile that's then he interrupt them.

"Good afternoon heika and wolfram"

"How do many times I will tell you don't call me that way nakuzeoya" yuuri said with a smile in his face and said "well come back".

Wolfram just hump and say "well come back weller-kyo how's your patrol in the outskirt of the kingdom"

"Don't worry wolfram its been too peaceful for now there is no reports of any small incidents also the other neighboring country as well there is no sign of any movements from the big chimaron"

"But that doesn't mean we well drop our guard isn't it weller-kyo" said by the sage who they didn't notice were there.

'Geez murata don't always do that you sure gonna give a heart attack' yuuri said to his best friend.

'HAHAHA well sorry shibuya I didnt meant it to startle you hahahaa' ken murata said between his laugh.

"it's about time we visit the other world too murata I'm pretty sure shori will gonna make a hell out of this that he wasn't able to be with us here" yuuri's grinning from ear to ear and sure murata gets what he meant by that and silently laughing sure yuuri's older brother really have a little brother complex that yuuri hates about but he love his older brother who promise to be the earth's maoh to protect and support yuuri well you cant blame the man he really adore his little brother.

He also adore this friend of his just like shino does, yuuri and shino is so similar in so many ways except that shino loves to pull a frank though its really a bad one. He known yuuri and shino both have this desire to protect both the humans and demons they doesn't care of the racial conflicts all they wants is the world to be free from sadness, hatefulness, the pains, being hurt and more. That's why he swore to be with their sides no matter what his high respect for both of them trigger his inner emotion to protect them even it will cost him to plan an evil plan to get them live but surely yuuri will get angry so he decided not to do anything that their beloved naïve king will be sad about.

They don't want that cheerful smile to be clouded with hurts its their strength to go on even they are fully blooded just being able to see their king's smile the pains they are suffering will immediately be gone.

"I want to come too yuuri" told by wolfram to yuuri

"ehh…. Ok but sure you must behave yourself wolfram understand and you? And you too Conrad come with us too if you want" said by yuuri.

'I will heika for I promised that im going to protect you all the time' swear by Conrad to his beloved king.

"ok I will not do anything rush and I will behave my self too because of you yuuri" wolfram said sincerely that yuuri blush and they earn a grin from both Conrad and murata.


	2. Chapter 2 his going to live on earth

CHAPTER 2

Now in the earth Conrad, murata, wolfram and yuuri came out of the bath tub and shori being able to sense this eagerly rush to the bathroom with a robe for the four 'yuuri welcome back and you too friend of my little brother and you too fiancé of my brother and protector' greeted by shori "well were back brother of my best friend" murata reply.

"how are shin makuko" asked by shori to his little brother.

'its been doing well recently there are no reports of small accident and the neighboring country as well' answered by Conrad.

"well you sure is doing your job well if anything happen to my little brother you sure know the consequences" warn by shori but he only received a nod from Conrad.

"of course! We will protect yuuri and besides me being his fiancé I will not allow anything bad to happen to my fiance" wolfram confidently told shori and shori was about to reply when they hear a loud voice coming from the kitchen.

"yuu-chan, wolf-chan, ken-chan and Conrad welcome back!" shouted by emiko shibuya or she's been calling herself Jennifer "everyone please be ready mama's specialty well be serve in a minute, ken-chan place stay for the dinner well you?" asked by Jennifer.

"yes thank you mama-san" replied by murata.

Having the dinner yuuri and murata were talking about their school and about what they will do from the upcoming events. This made wolfram really curious and asked yuuri about that school "yuuri what was that" he asked "were talking about the upcoming events in my school they said that were be doing a café so most likely we will be dress in a butler uniform and serve everyone who will come and eat" explain by yuuri.

"can I come with you"

"sure just behave yourself ok?"

"yeah, yeah I will for you yuuri"

"how sweet of you wolf-chan mohhh…." Said by Jennifer grinning from ear to ear to her future son-in-laws from then wolfram really blush but boastfully said "because I love yuuri I will do anything for him". "I know that wolf-chan" said by yuuri by this wolfram really went beef red and stop talking.

In yuuri's room wolfram really curious to what yuuri's high school life is. He really wanna know everything he does.

"wolf are you ok?" asked by yuuri he hasn't sleep yet and notice wolfram being restless and his really worried about it.

"yup im ok its just that im really curious about your high school life and I really wanna know everything about you yuuri" told by wolfram and yuuri is being touch by this he realized long before that wolfram's love for him is real and pure his thanking him for that long ago he will gonna throw a fist of fight about a man being with a man but now he changed for he slowly fell for wolfram too for how may years they are been together (**take note: years in shin makuko for they have time difference but in earth its only just hours). **He was being protected and loved by wolfram and there's a time that wolfram risk his life just to save him and it pains him to see wolfram suffers. He always fight to himself that he was just concerned about wolfram but soon he realized that he loved him so much that he started having a nightmare at night of wolfram snatching away from him from then on he started returning wolfram's feelings because of scared losing him.

He smiled and asked wolfram "wolf want to study too in my school?"

"can I yuuri?"

"sure you can it will be nice to be with you all the time you know I love you wolf"

Wolfram hearing this he reply I love you too a tear slowly form in his eyes and he hug yuuri very tight and yuuri brushing his hair till he fell asleep long ago he always kept on being jealous and accused yuuri for cheating and calling him a wimp for he don't know what to do to yuuri. He always run away from him and his really scared of losing him to anyone but then when that accident happens yuuri started returning his feelings for him and he thank that.

Yuuri plan on getting wolfram enroll in his school for wolfram to experience what he experience in his school life sure he know that wolfram will gonna enjoy his time in earth and he sure make it to happen he grin with that thought being with wolfram both in shin makuko and earth his contented now being with the one he love most being way from wolf sure make it uneasy for him and cant study well for this and this lead to murata ken to kept on teasing him for missing his other half in other world. Wolframs beauty cant compare with anyone in this world and besides no matter who wolfram is he love him for who he is and what he is now for 16 years of his life he experience being contented and happy at the same time. Neither he know and wolfram, Conrad peeking in yuuri's and wolfram's door making sure that they are well touch by yuuri's words now he will not be getting worried about his little brother because he knew yuuri will be taking care of him and his glad that the two he loved most is now together. He smiled with the thought and bowing in front of the door and whisper "uyasuminasai heika and wolfram" before going to his designated room to sleep.

CHAPTER 3


	3. Chapter 3 school chaos

CHAPTER 3

Yuuri woke up very early to prepare him and wolfram to go to school as he watch his fiancé cuddle beside him he hate to wake him up but he has no choice though after waking wolfram they went to eat breakfast together and he will ask his family that wolfram will gonna attend his school.

"mom wolfram ask if he could go to school with me" I said.

"its mama yuu-chan of course he can go to school with you" mom's squeal to no end "my my wolfram is so sweet not wanting to be tear up with yuu-chan kawaiiiiiiii…."

"really I can go to yuuri's school hump…. Make sure you wont cheat on me wimp…" wolfram huffed.

"don't call me a wimp wolf and as if I will go cheat on" yuuri said blushing.

Shori and haori on the other hands only sweat drop on what's scene they are witnessing they are happy to yuuri finally admitting his in love with wolfram though it seems yuuri have a long way to go on portraying it they amuse.

Finally after going to the principal office he enroll wolfram to his school and once been enrolled. Wolfram stood behind their sensei to introduce him into the class once the teacher is inside he made an introduction to the class about wolfram.

"class I would to introduce to you a new student Mr. Wolfram Von Beilefeld and you can ask any questions for him" Mr. Natsuki said and signaling wolfram to enter the room.

"Hi! Every im wolfram von Bielefeld its nice to be with you all' wolfram confidently said.

While wolfram was making his speech towards the class yuuri gulp as he see his classmates reactions either male or female having hearts showing in their eyes and squealing like hell and he doesn't like the idea that's been hardly shove in his mind though but wolfram obviously oblivious to his sorroundings.

A girl seated in the middle raises her hands and wolfram nod to her in acknowledgement "ah…. Ano… wolfram-san do you have a girlfriend" she ask.

Wolfram beamed and answered "i-" was cut abruptly when he noticed the look at yuuri's face glaring at the girl who asked the question he smirk and continue "actually I have a fiance" grinning yuuri felt at ease though surely he will face the consequences later if wolfram sure answered their classmates questions truthfully but he doesn't care as long as they know that wolf is his and no once can snatch him away from me he thought.

The class make a sound of disappointment yet bombarded wolfram with a lot of questions like who the girl was, or where he live, thus he have any brothers whose equally handsome as he was etc… This amused wolfram to no end.

"ahurm….. to answered all your question one by one my fiancé is in fact not a girl but a boy" he smiled wickedly at yuuri and yuuri gulp at this though not scared. "his one of the student here actually his Shibuya Yuuri ands where do I live its in the shibuya residence and yes I have two older brothers" the class jaw drop even their teacher who earlier amused with the class enthusiast to know the new student better the room was fell in silence then afterward he clear his throat and let the new student seat beside shibuya yuuri and resume the class.

Yuuri can feel the glared his classmates giving him but he just ignored it hearing others says gross or yuck even said that his not that handsome to be liken by a bishounen guy for a matter but seems wolfram is not taking it easy he stand up and angrily shut up those gossipers around them he doesn't care what will happen all he know is that he doesn't want yuuri to feel hurt with this nonsense of humans. The teacher takes action with this and shut them up if they don't like to have detention later.

Later at their PE yuuri was silent and holding back the enraged wolfram he whispered "thanks wolf". Wolfram look at him in the eyes and then relaxed his tensed body then said 'its okay yuuri I don't want these awful humans to hurt you'.

Then they heard an awful familiar voice talking looking in front they cant believe it rubbing their eyes as if after they will see other person in front but to no avail it was him after all their jaw drop and unknowingly burst their shock.

"Conrad what are you doing here?" "onii-chan what are you doing here" yuuri and wolfram said in unison making their classmates puzzle and widened their eyes and said ehhhhhhh….. With the girls while "what the hell" muttered by the boys and said in unison too ONII-CHAN…!

Conrad being witnessing all this cant help but laugh as soon as he already stop struggling to hushed his laughter down he said "im going to be your new teacher in P.E yuuri and wolfram" while he smiled with the class seems the whole class taken a liking to wolfram poor yuuri he thought and grin thus earning an annoyed look to his king.

This day was really a pain in a butt sure many surprises has been taking places and he cant stop murata from teasing him from time to time sure he was really having fun of what has been take place earlier grrrrr… he thought yanking in bed he saw wolfram combing his hair smiling at him then said "don't worry I protect you yuuri" yuuri smile but frown though wolfram notice this and ask why "just that im really annoyed at what our classmates portrays earlier though glaring at me like I snatch you to them when actually your mine" he said passively with this wolfram place a soft kiss on yuuri's forehead and said "yes I am yours".


	4. Chapter 4 his jealousy

CHAPTER 4

Months flew by and yuuri cant help but be so jealous everyday since wolfram enrolled in his school his life went up and down with so much emotions. He wanted wolfram to be always by his side though suddenly snatch by girls whose swooning and having hearts in their eyes even though wolfram showing his disapproval they don't listen thankfully wolfram is not using his maryuko or else it will gonna end up something else and Conrad always wear this sly grin which is unusual especially when the origin of that sly smile is murata.

"nee nee yuuri are you ok?" asked by wolfram since he notice that yuuri's mind seems to wonder off somewhere while looking at the television in their room but not listening nor watching it and it gets him feel jealous to whoever person will be in his fiancé's mind.

"ah..w-w-what?" yuuri said while gaining his self surprised by wolfram's sudden question.

" you hinachoko…" wolfram said while glaring at yuuri " are you cheating on me?"

"hahahaha" yuuri laugh at this

"im going to kill that guy whoever that person is you whimp" wolfram threaten

At this moment yuuri can no longer breath because of laugh and it annoys wolfram and they end up both wrestling themselves in the bed while yuuri on the top of wolfram. Suddenly realizing this position, wolfram face went up beef red and yuuri chuckle "why will you gonna kill yourself? You know you're the one that im thinking of it really irritates me that I cant be with you alone in the school **I WANT YOU TO MYSELF ONLY**" yuuri said while looking at wolfram darkly emphasizing that he will not give him to others that he is only for him and him alone. Wolfram hearing this overwhelm by how intensity yuuri's love for him now before he always cling to him always follow him around or even sneaking out following where his love will be going. Now he don't need to follow him around because now he knew that he is now for him how he dreamt this to happen for a long time a tear fell up to his eyes and yuuri suddenly got worried about this.

"why are you hurt or something?" yuuri ask worriedly.

"nope im not hurt or something its just a tear of joy" wolfram said shyly.

Yuuri kiss away wolfram's tears and hug him very tightly showing wolfram that he would no longer run away and that he want him to be his and only his. Realizing something yuuri thought that surely this is how wolfram felt when he always tails him around, running after him or even searching for him when he was lost or kidnap by the enemies risking his life for him even though he is not really suitable to be his king but he choose him and still serving him, protecting him and doing what a fiancé would do and he felt ashamed to himself but now he made sure that he will going to take care of him from now on and forever.

"by the way wolfram lets take a vacation in shin makuko right now would you like it?" yuuri ask wolfram.

"sure koibito-chan lets bring greta too here on earth so she would also know how to be with here" wolfram asked yuuri with uncertain if the king would allow their daughter to go to earth with them after they have their vacation.

"sure why not its good that she will gonna join us here on earth and even take schooling too in our school so we can be together our family" yuuri said with a smile on his face missing their only daughter.

At this wolfram smile he could no longer ask for more about this he have his family now him, yuuri his king and fiancé and their one and only daughter greta. He thought he will do anything to protect his family he will not allow any danger to happen.


	5. Chapter 5 trip to shin makuko

CHAPTER 5

Early morning in the shin makuko everyone is taking their work very seriously and enjoyable because they knew this will going to please their beloved king they adored him very much for his simplicity and kindness he mingle with the poor eat with bare hands and playing with the little children bringing the different races together in harmony and peace that's how they love him so much.

"heika heika welcome back we miss you so much" gunter said while hugging his king with unusual force that male yuuri very dizzy with the loss of breath.

"hey gunter stop hugging yuuri his going to be killed by you" wolfram shout angrily at him making everyone sweat drop with what is happening their king only came from a long vacation and yet everyone is missing him but sure they cant challenge how great is the love of the king's adviser for him even having this scheme of going to the monks to understand how their king feeling is.

"papa yuuri, daddy wolfram welcome home" said by greta hugging both of them.

"were back greta" smilingly both yuuri and wolfram held their daughter gently and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"how are you greta?" asked by yuuri to his daughter and greta told everything detailed thing that happened in the great demon kingdom while both of her father is away.

"hey greta wanna go to earth too?" ask by wolfram.

"yes daddy I want too can I go with you" ask by greta with a pleading eyes.

Both fathers laugh at this and both said yes to her and they saw her big smile and jumping while saying yes and running to others and saying she will be reunite with her fathers again both in shin makuko and on earth.

Everyone is happy for their princes because she will be no longer lonely without her two father around they always find this little girl loitering around and staying at annissina's lab which is not suitable for her to be there or in the garden watering the plants which represent both of her father the beautiful wolfram flower and yuuris naiveté flower with a sad look in her eyes. They know the little girl hide this by smiling and laughing around with them but they knew the princes too well even though she's a human they already have this fondness of taking care of her while the king and the prince is not around. That is what the king taught his people whether you're a human or mazuko in his eyes you are both equal no superior and no inferior because all of you are one with the same air to breath and the same food and water to eat and drink. Teaching his people his simple way of living and simple way of thinking which is to be happy and do what you want to do and be happy of whatever is it and don't give up stand firm and stretch your hands for other to hold on to that's the way of living their beloved king taught them and they respect and adores him very much also the other countries too stretch their hands in support for the young demon king having watched how this young king ruled his powerful country the king gained their respect and sincerity and became friends because the king is too friendly that some leads to betrayal but still the king didn't mind and didn't change for he who has a big heart to everyone making them feel to protect his smile not to be clouded with sadness.


	6. Chapter 6 in earth meet grandparents

**CHAPTER 6**

**Yuuri stayed for a while in shin makuko doing his rule as a king and signing papers that he should sign before going back to earth. He really did miss this country and in here wolfram could be his all alone unlike on earth reminiscing about it make his face dim as yozak notice it.**

"**eehhh…. Boochan what's wrong?" ask by yozak thinking that it seems someone anger their heika because its unusual to the king to be angry.**

"**h-h-ha? Pardon?" ask by yuuri.**

"**boo-chan you emits this aura of you like to beat someone you know" laugh by yozak to his king seeing that he scrub the back of his head while grinning.**

"**nah…. Its not like eehhh….." yuuri said while blushing at this then yozak finally had a clue of what is happening to his king and he feels happy about it his happy for his king to finally realize wolfram's feeling for him.**

"**papa yuuri when will we going to earth?" ask by greta who is peeking at the office door.**

"**soon greta I just finish my papers work and were ready to go and tell wolfram too so he will know" yuuri said to greta and immediately the young princes run happily to find his other parent.**

**After having meeting with gwendal, gunter, and annissina about the security and other political discussion about shin makuko yuuri, wolfram, and greta finally decided to go to earth and the remaining subjects of the king bid him goodbye.**

"**mom I want you to meet someone" excitedly yuuri tell his mother with this he got his mom curiosity and look at wolfram who seems hiding someone at his back and she step forward and look carefully and found a young child and she squeal and suddenly hug greta "kawaiiii….. nee nee nee yuu-chan who is this who is this? She's so cccccuuuuuuuuuttttteeee".**

"**hmmmmm papa yuuri cant breath cant breath" complaint by greta because she cant no longer breath. **

"**mom what are you doing you'll going to kill my daughter!" shout by yuuri while getting her off of greta who seems like she will faint any minute.**

"**mom this is greta yuuri and I daughter" wolfram formally introduce the two.**

"**really wow she's so cute I didn't know that yuuri and you already have a daughter ehh… but its ok mama dress her up and treat her like a princess." Jennifer/miko shibuya said with hearts in her eyes that give yuuri chills down his spine.**

"**uhurmp…. Mom greta will go to school with us too" tell by yuuri**

"**eh… I wanna dress her up too…"complaint by Jennifer/miko**

"**you can dress her up if there is no school mom" yuuri reply with an annoyed look at his face this made Jennifer squeal even more and blubbering that his yuu-chan is already a matured man and that he is no longer cute and blah blah blah that cause wolfram, greta, yuuri and shori sweat drop. Shori just came in a little early and having to witness what is happening cant help but laugh at the scene around him along with Conrad who is not speaking but just listening and watching to what is the scene in front of him. They are happy having greta in the family later in the evening greta met her grandpa and this made yuuri's dad unable to speak for a while but gain his voice when he was suddenly shook forcefully by his wife thus this creates an unforgettable moment in their life.**


	7. Chapter 7 greta off to school together

**CHAPTER 7**

**Early in the morning yuuri woke up and looking at his side he saw his love ones his child and his wife they shared the bed together his mom change his bed into a bigger bed which can accommodate many people and his thankful for that looking at them for a few minutes he decided to wake them up to prepare to go to school and enroll greta.**

"**greta this will be going to be your school from now on" said by yuuri they were standing in front of yuuri and wolfram school.**

"**sugoi otosan its too huge" greta said in amazement and the parents just laugh accompanied by murata who they didn't notice the came.**

"**hey murata greta will be school here too" said by yuuri**

"**that's great then feel free to come to us greta if your no longer have your school okay" said by murata to greta and they all went to each respective place after dropping greta off to her room.**

"**uhayo oji-sama…." Greeted by the girls to wolfram and as usual they gathered in front of him and ask him many insignificant questions this draw an irritated look at his face thus made the fan girls even more energetic than usual and this made yuuri look more jealous and snatch wolfram away from them and took him in their chairs thus earning the girls dissaprovement making murata even more laugh at the scene he really enjoyed watching his friends agitated look and expression even more like to tease him whenever he had the chance to do it.**

**Near lunch time someone knock at their classroom door thus pulling their teacher's attention away from the class and went to the door and he saw a young child**

"**hi little girl can I help you?" ask by the teacher**

"**ano…. Is papa yuuri and mama wolfram their ?" as by the child hearing the voice of the child yuuri suddenly sprung from his chair and said "greta?" greta hearing her father voice suddenly run to him and shouted "papa and mama" hugging yuuri and wolfram earn a gasp from his classmate "PAPA….. ehhh….. MAMA?" some fainted some went dumb for a while and frozen "ehhhhhhh…. What the hell is happening?" ask by the boys to their selves.**

"**papa yuuri mama wolfram I got lost in the way and thankfully someone help me and accompany me to go here im so scared I thought im gonna be lost and cant no longer find you" cried by great earning the sympathy of the class hearing this yuuri and wolfram hug greta to calm her down.**

"**greta no matter what happen mama and papa will gonna find you no matter what because you are our child and we love you so stop crying your safe now" said by yuuri trying to calm his girl and the girls for the first time notice this and started to swoon to yuuri too making them realize that yuuri has a good look and attitude dealing with a daughter thus earning their prince piercing glare with this. Wolfram became jealous all the girls in class taken an interest now in yuuri if this gonna happen he will gonna roast them he thought.**

**During lunch time greta told her father story about her morning experience in her room that she made new friends already and doing kinds of activity that really is fascinating and interesting with this her father is happy that she taken a liking in the earth's school and they would no longer be worried of how greta will take her new environment from now one.**

**Neither do they know that this will be the happy moment in their life for a storm has yet to come and will make all of their lives be sink in darkness and pain.**


End file.
